Professor Lucan Lockhart
Academic and Professional Career Of all the professors, Lucan has the largest variety of experiences, with the possible exception of Fortis Antiquum. Being a couple centuries old and an inter-dimensional traveler certainly helps in that regard. Lucan was trained in magic by Dr. Strange, helped a talking T-Rex with his intimidation ability, and even visited the realm of the fairies. All this is documented in the enchanted journal he carries. But when he traveled to the Hogwarts of realm 47, he felt oddly attracted to the place, possibly due to his extremely positive first impression; for his first interaction with anyone in that realm was with Professor Wiggins, who was worried about him and tried to encourage him, letting him know that he mattered. Impressed by this ‘first contact’ Lucan went on to explore Hogwarts. It is unusual for a stranger to go unnoticed for weeks even at a school as large as Hogwarts, but Lucan happened to come at the perfect time, for the Aurors were investigating the school. As a man wandering the school taking meticulous notes, the professors assumed he was an Auror and the Aurors assumed he was a professor. He was rarely questioned as he freely roamed the halls. He also spent his time practicing the magic in this Realm, for as each universe has slightly different micro-variations in the fundamental physical constants, so too does each universe have slightly different rules governing magic. In Realm 47, wandless and wordless magic are far harder to perform, so Lucan must practice using his magic to get accustomed to these variations. To do this he borrowed a wand from lost and found. Eventually, he decided to stay in Realm 47 for a while. He applied for a job, a process which he was sure would go poorly, being from another dimension and all. But to his surprise his application was accepted. Unbeknownst to Lucan the department of mysteries, although unable to travel freely to other dimensions, actually has information on known multi dimensional travelers, and they approved his request. Despite Lucan’s sunny disposition he has had his fair share of tragedies. Born the only son of a lower class family, Lucan was labeled as a prodigy very early in his educational career, but he never felt superior to anyone, believing strongly that the best measurement of a person is how they treat others. He did, however, have an insatiable thirst for knowledge and he studied fervently throughout his schooling. On his world science and magic, which was far easier to cast without a wand, were incorporated together to produce amazing machines based primarily on steam power, a study known as magi-science, or technomancy. He soon attended university and met the love of his life, Faye Whitestone, who was also a prodigy with an immense love of magi-science. Lucan was so smitten with her that when she merely mentioned he might look better blonde he used magic to change his hair color that night. Unfortunately, the change, meant to be temporary, was accidentally made permanent. Although this silly act of love failed to impress Faye, she saw Lucan had a myriad of others merits, and the two would date for the remainder of their education. Upon graduating top in their class, with Fate being valedictorian and Lucan salutatorian, they were immediately recruited by the military, and for good reason, for their world faced an ancient problem. Their realm was dangerously close to a hell dimension, and demons, known as ‘Masked Ones’, were able to enter their universe easily, attacking with impunity. Despite constant research and weapon testing, their military had only succeeded in driving the demons away. They had never actually killed one. It was rumored if anyone actually saw the real face under the mask of these creatures that person would instantly die. With the combined brilliance of Lucan and Faye, who were married shortly after beginning their military careers, the study of magi-science experienced a renaissance. The quality of weapons and armor spiked sharply, and the pair discovered major applications in the area of power and clockwork engineering allowing not only soldiers to benefit from their work but normal citizens as well. The two would have been heroes to their entire world had they not been a military secret themselves, classified and protected in every way. Due to these advance, their military, although still unable to kill the Masked Ones, were forcing them back through the breaches, banishing them from their world. For the first time ever victory seemed close at hand. Eventually, Lucan and Faye had a daughter, Eleanor. She was the heart and soul of their family, and grew to be a kind, gentle child who was as smart as her mother. With her arrival, the war with the Masked Ones going well, and the increased productivity and comfort caused by their discoveries, life was good for Lucan and Faye. But this blessed life would not last. At the age of seven Eleanor contracted a terminal illness. Devastated, Lucan and Faye sought help from the greatest medical minds on the planet, but the verdict was always the same: Eleanor would die within a year. Science had failed them, so they turned to magic, yet the Healers on their world gave no better a prognosis. As he watched his daughter slowly weaken, Lucan was beside himself with despair, knowing she would not last much longer. Desperate to find any other options, the two greatest minds on the planet had run out of ideas, and that is when it happened. They were approached by Varolan...a Masked One. How this being knew of Lucan’s plight is unknown, but he came with an offer of assistance, for a price. He would cure Eleanor, but he wanted Lucan’s heart. Lucan immediately agreed, being perfectly willing to trade his life for hers. But Faye was hesitant, not wanting to lose the love of her life to a demon. However, Lucan insisted and after a tearful conversation, Faye acquiesced. Watching the demon closely, weapons readied, for neither trusted the monster around their daughter, the couple witnessed arcane magic more closely than they had ever wanted. The demon was good to his word, and Eleanor showed immediate signs of recovery. Suddenly Varolan grabbed their recovering daughter, and opened a dark portal. Although both parents expected betrayal the demon moved with greater speed than they had ever seen, being almost to the portal before they could even move. Afraid his own attack would injure Eleanor, but determined to stop the demon from entering the portal, Lucan shouted at the demon, “You betrayed us. My heart was to be taken!” Varolan, now directly in front of the portal, turned, raising the frightened Eleanor in the air. “This is your heart, and it can be yours once again for a mere trinket, an artifact buried in the depths. Bring me this, and your daughter will be yours, alive and well.” Lucan and Faye, seeing their opportunity in the rambling demon, sprang suddenly into action. They acted as one, for even without communicating they knew what the other would do. Lucan lunged, attacking the demon, as Faye, being ready to act, instantaneously cast a haste spell to speed his assault. He managed to rip the mask off Varolan’s face but the monster and Eleanor tumbled through the open portal. As the breach closed all Lucan could do was shout to the air, asking what was required of him. The answer came from all around the tearful couple, Anima Veritas Tablet. The Anima Veritas Tablet had been discovered millennia ago, but despite intense effort over the centuries to determine its purpose, none were yet successful. It was deemed too dangerous and locked away in a deep high security vault. Determined to get their daughter back any way possible, Lucan and Faye decided to steal the artifact, and immediately began planning their crime. With their security clearance, entering the facility would not be a problem. Exiting was the issue, for as soon as they removed the item security forces would be instantly alerted. However, they planned every move exactly and decided it could be done; it had to be done. They entered the vault without any questions and went straight to the location where the tablet was stored. Faye kept watch as Lucan removed the protective wards and grabbed their objective. As he held the ancient artifact he felt an odd pull towards the object and a feeling of being torn apart, but it quickly passed and the couple made haste to escape. Unfortunately, the last part of their plan did not go as well as the first and they were caught. Despite their fame and Lucan’s pleas they were found guilty of attempting to aid a Masked One, the penalty for which was death. Before the execution, Faye asked Lucan to smile, for she wanted her final thought in death to be of the face she held so dear in life. They were both executed...but this was not to be the end of Lucan’s story. How he still lives is yet to be revealed. Personal Life Having traveled across multiple dimensions Lucan has learned a wide variety of fighting techniques. In this realm, realm 47, he can apparate far faster than most wizards. Whether this ability is a common trait for him or specific to this realm is unknown. Despite his overly friendly nature Lucan is a bit shy and reserved when it comes to really making friends. Although he’s always willing to try. Lucan has 30 versions of the same outfit. He collects magical items from across realms. He is a couple hundred years old. When Lucan first touched the tablet, it absorbed his soul, and then fragmented his soul across the multiverse. Lucan can use those personal ‘soul shards’ to apparate inter-dimensionally, allowing him to travel vast distances and even between realms using simple apparation. Lucan understands that time travel is far more dangerous than dimensional travel and he dislikes the use of time turners. Both his backpack and journal are enchanted. His backpack is far bigger on the inside and can hold much more than it seems. His journal has infinite pages and even can store animated pictures. He can’t swim. Lucan avoids fighting whenever possible. He loves music and poetry, particularly Shakespeare. He is forced to dance every time the song ‘Cuban Pete’ is played possibly due to his interaction during his travels with an enchanted mask made by Loki. Even though he is not officially a Hufflepuff, he has quite a sweet tooth. Lucan can dual wield. Lucan likes pretzels. Lucan has died 27 times. Known Inter-dimensional Travels Land of fairies Training with Dr. Strange Assisted a talking tyrannosaurus World destroyed by nuclear holocaust Mafia controlled world Weight training with Dwayne Johnson